<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puck Seals The Deal by funidontlikeyoueither</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106988">Puck Seals The Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither'>funidontlikeyoueither</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Christmas Party, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, though the occasions were rare, Kurt doubted Coach Sylvester’s intelligence.</p><p>The Cheerios and McKinley Titans were fighting again. The Cheerios believed that the football players weren’t respecting them, and Kurt wasn’t exactly sure what the footballers’ issue was. He tuned them out the second they started talking.</p><p>And Coach’s brilliant idea to resolve the issue was to lock the squad and football team together in the choir room. She tried to pass it off as a Christmas party, but Kurt didn’t see much to celebrate when he was stuck in a room with his worst enemies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puck Seals The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts">backslashdelta</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas, Becky!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, though the occasions were rare, Kurt doubted Coach Sylvester’s intelligence.</p><p>The Cheerios and McKinley Titans were fighting again. The Cheerios believed that the football players weren’t respecting them, and Kurt wasn’t exactly sure what the footballers’ issue was. He had tuned them out the second they started talking.</p><p>And Coach’s brilliant idea to resolve the issue was to lock the squad and football team together in the choir room. She tried to pass it off as a Christmas party, but Kurt didn’t see much to celebrate when he was stuck in a room with his worst enemies.</p><p>It didn’t help that it was the peak of his bullying, with Karofsky’s death threat still hanging over Kurt’s head, like a constant noose hung around his neck, just waiting for the final drop.</p><p>Kurt tried his best to avoid the jocks, as did the rest of the Cheerios. He spent the majority of the night talking to Brittany and Santana, and occasionally Finn and Puck when they dared to approach the Cheerios.</p><p>The night was actually going better than Kurt had thought it would, the only downside being that he was forced to wear his cheerleading uniform all night. How could he possibly show everyone that he had better taste than them if he couldn’t even wear his own clothes?</p><p>However, by the end of the night, Kurt would be glad that he was forced to wear his uniform.</p><p>“So, tell us about this cute Dalton boy!” Brittany said, playfully squeezing Kurt’s shoulder.</p><p>Kurt ducked his head. “I don’t know. He was sweet, but he gave me crappy advice about Karofsky. It might’ve worked out had we been able to afford the tuition at Dalton but…” he trailed off. “Us being at different schools is already straining our <em>friendship</em> enough, I’d hate to think what it’d be like if we were in a relationship.”</p><p>Santana sighed, pitying him. “The one time that you find a gay guy and it doesn’t work out.”</p><p>“Just my luck,” he muttered.</p><hr/><p>Puck couldn’t help but stare at Kurt. <em>Why did Sue make us wear our goddamn uniforms</em>? he thought bitterly. His ‘must screw all Cheerios’ mindset wasn’t doing him any favours. For the longest time, he had been managing to resist Kurt. But it was getting harder. The uniform was tighter on Kurt now, in a good way, than it had been at the start of the year.</p><p>Puck wouldn’t say that Kurt was <em>hot</em>, not yet, anyway. He found the female cheerleaders hot, sure. But not Kurt. Kurt was… cute. He looked young for his age, still had a slight babyish face. But he was <em>endearing</em>, and that uniform was working for Kurt in every way possible.</p><p>Puck was trying his hardest to not stare too much, particularly when the Cheerio bent over. He believed that Finn was starting to notice his strange behaviour, too, as several times the quarterback had raised his eyebrow and muttered under his breath, "Dude, that’s my brother."</p><p>Had Kurt been any other Cheerio, Puck wouldn’t have any trouble with approaching the boy and shooting his shot. But this was <em>Kurt</em>. Kurt, who was having a hard enough year already. The last thing the poor boy needed was Puck to make things even more confusing for him. And Puck wasn’t a complete idiot, he knew that Kurt most likely wasn’t interested in sleeping with him.</p><p>Then an idea hit Puck and he smirked to himself. If he was in a relationship with Kurt, he would definitely get to hit it then, right? Sure, it may take months of fake interest and compliments and being a stupid romantic, but it would be worth it.</p><p><em>No</em>, Puck thought again, <em>he’s had a hard year. He deserves a real relationship.</em></p><p>But then another thought hit Puck. Why couldn’t <em>he </em>have a real relationship with Kurt? Kurt wasn’t his normal type, that was for sure. But they were friends- well, maybe not <em>friends</em>, but they certainly weren’t strangers. Whatever their relationship was, it was something that Puck didn’t want to go his life without exploring. But, again, he didn’t deserve Kurt, and Kurt didn’t deserve to be stuck with him.</p><p>Puck was just thinking over all this while unknowingly staring at Kurt. He heard Finn sigh loudly beside him. “What’s your problem?” he asked.</p><p>Finn raised his eyebrow. “Like you don’t know.”</p><p>“I <em>don’t </em>know.”</p><p>“I see the way you keep looking at Kurt.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So go for it,” Finn said.</p><p>“I can’t.” Puck didn’t look Finn in the eye as he spoke, “He deserves someone who will treat him right.”</p><p>Finn gave him a look. “Why don’t you see what he wants? Maybe he wants to try, you don’t know. Talk to him.”</p><p>“Okay.” Why was Puck so nervous? He hadn’t had trouble approaching others before. All he had to do was walk across the room and say words.</p><p>But Kurt looked so relaxed for once. He was having a good time with Santana and Brittany, and was <em>smiling</em>. Ever since the Karofsky situation had escalated, Kurt’s smiles had become rare. Which was a shame, because the kid had a great smile.</p><p>Just when Puck was about to tell Finn that he had changed his mind, he saw something that made him race across the room as fast as he could.</p><hr/><p>“Oh, God.”</p><p>It all happened in slow motion. First, Kurt heard Santana’s voice. Then he noticed the dread in her voice and realised that something was wrong. He was just about to ask her what was up when he saw that she was looking behind him. He turned his head and immediately wished he hadn’t.</p><p>Dave Karofsky was standing right behind him. </p><p>With an ice-cold slushy in his hand.</p><p>Kurt’s eyes widened as he took it all in. Karofsky was <em>so close</em>, and his mind instantly went back to that day in the locker room when Karofsky kissed him.</p><p>Karofsky raised his arm and threw the slushy at Kurt’s face.</p><p>Kurt’s mouth opened as it hit him, allowing some of the slushy to fall into his mouth. He moved his hands and began to wipe some of it off.</p><p>“Here, let me,” a voice said. Kurt was still in shock so it took him a second to realise that it was Puck talking to him. Puck, using a napkin, wiped some of the slushy out of Kurt’s eyes, allowing the boy to see again. “Better?”</p><p>Kurt nodded his head. “Thanks.”</p><p>“I’m gonna take him to the bathroom,” Puck told the girls, who merely nodded. Puck put a hand around Kurt’s waist to help him. They went into the bathroom. Puck got a towel and gently cleaned Kurt while the other boy let him.</p><p>“I tried to stop him,” Puck admitted, trying to fill the silence. “As soon as I saw him walking over to you, I tried to beat him but I was too late.”</p><p>Kurt smiled despite the stinging. “Thanks for trying,” he said. “I guess you have changed.”</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>Kurt sighed.</p><p>“You okay?” Puck asked.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah… no,” Kurt confessed. “I mean, I’m used to the slushying now but… I just don’t understand.” Kurt teared up slightly. “I just want them to <em>stop</em>, you know? Like, get over it. Why won’t they stop?”</p><p>“Because they’re idiots,” Puck replied instinctively.</p><p>Kurt closed his eyes. “I just wish there was something that would make them knock it off.”</p><p>“Maybe if you had a boyfriend.”</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. “I should’ve known that you were here to tease me about Blaine,” he snapped.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, no.” Puck was slightly insulted that Kurt thought that of him. “I- I meant someone… <em>here</em>. Maybe on the football team…”</p><p>“Sam’s straight.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>Kurt stared at Puck for a second, his mouth agape, until he eventually said, “You? M-Me?”</p><p>Puck nodded his head. “Me and you.”</p><p>“I- You do realise that this might lead to you being slushied.”</p><p>Puck shrugged. “Whatever, I don’t care. I’ll knock them out if they bother us.”</p><p>
  <em>Us.</em>
</p><p>“Look,” Puck continued, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this thing between us-”</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I’m kinda interested in exploring it or whatever.”</p><p>Kurt bit his lip. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”</p><p>“Me either. What do you say? I mean, I think this is a pretty sweet deal. Look at me.”</p><p>Kurt chuckled. “We can <em>try</em> I guess. It certainly wouldn’t be the strangest Glee couple combination.”</p><p>“And if I mess up?”</p><p>Kurt walked back up to Puck and put his hands around his neck. He placed a quick kiss to Puck’s lips. “Then we’ll talk about it and work it out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>